demon_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanao (Level 10)
Kenshin Uesugi is on the verge of conquering Noto when a horde of Demons cuts him off from his base of operations, Nanao Castle. __TOC__ Level Introduction With the death of his old enemy Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi turns his attention north to the conquest of Noto Province. After many hard-fought battles, his forces stand on the verge of taking the territory. However, Demons drawn by the chaos cut Kenshin off from his base of operations, Nanao Castle. Penetrating this horde to reach safety appears impossible… Walkthrough First task: Wipe out the Demons attacking from the front! Start by killing off the Demons attacking your front line and hold the rest back as much as possible. At some point a Giant Demon will appear and the second task will start. This takes absolute priority as the Giant Demon can cause massive damage to your troops. After completing the second task, continue to battle the lesser Demons in front of you. Second task: Defeat the Giant Demon! Take out the Giant Demon as quickly as possible. Third task: Aid Kenshin's return to Nanao castle! As quickly as possible, lead your troops to the west side of the map. This will cause a giant blood crystal to spawn in the south west area. Have your troops destroy this while you hold off the Demons. After it shatters, continue leading your troops north towards the target location, keeping to the west side of the map. Do not travel far ahead of your troops because at a certain point a new wave of Demons will appear from the south. When this happens, rush back and wipe out the new demons on the western half of the map. After this is done, continue the advance towards the castle. You will eventually come to a small blood crystal to the left of the castle entrance. Destroy it before continuing into the castle courtyard. Once there, wait for Kenshin to arrive, holding back the Demons that spawn in the courtyard in the meantime. Note that if you are aiming for God rank, it is a good idea to wipe out the remaining blood crystals and Demons on the east side of the map before Kenshin reaches the castle. Fourth task: Smash the giant Blood Crystal blocking the gate! First, take out the Witch Spider that appears, then focus on having your troops bring down the blood crystal. This shouldn't take long. Fifth task: Kill the Demons and let Kenshin into the castle! Defeat the Giant Demon that appears in the courtyard to finish the level. Plot Kenshin Uesugi and his army lie trapped between great swarms of Demons when Inugami and Aoi appear to aid him. While Inugami attempts to hold off the closest Demons, the army is assailed by Giant Demons. Cutting through the seemingly endless demonic army, Inugami, Aoi, and Kenshin’s army eventually reach the gates of Nanao Castle. There they find a giant blood crystal blocking their path. After shattering the blood crystal, the army battles and defeats a final Giant Demon, allowing them access to the castle. In the safety of Nanao Castle, Aoi is concerned by the organisation of the Demon attack, which seems to have changed from their primitive, instinctual nature. She concludes that the Demons are becoming more sentient, capable of fighting as a unified force. She fears that a human may have acquired the ability to control them, and speculates about the untold destruction this could cause. True History Starting in the year 1576, Kenshin began to consider the issue of Nobunaga Oda, who had grown to be Japan's most powerful warlord of the time. With Shingen Takeda dead, Kenshin was no longer blocked off from expansion of his territories. So, when the death of a lord in Noto province sparked up confusion and conflict, Kenshin was quick to use the opportunity, taking land from the weakened clan which put him in a position to threaten Nobunaga and his allies. Category:Levels